Millions of voice and text messages are communicated between parties each day through various telecommunications services or message storage devices. Typically, users access these messages using cellular (or other mobile) devices, or home/office telephones, that retrieve and store their messages. In some cases, the telecommunications provider or device (such as an answering machine) retains the message until, for instance, a quota is reached or a time period for storing the message lapses. In cases where the message is not retained by the telecommunication service and the mobile device on which the message was received is lost, stolen, or otherwise unable to replay the message for the user, the message is generally lost. What is needed is a persistent message backup service that enables a user to backup messages, perhaps that were previously received, with a service separate from the telecommunications service or device that was used to initially receive the message for the user, and that enables access to those backed up messages in a manner that is independent from both the telecommunications service provider and any device at which the message was initially received.